


Lockdown

by FergusonsLeatherGloves



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wentworth Correctional Centre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonsLeatherGloves/pseuds/FergusonsLeatherGloves
Summary: Thought I would write a little fic for during this coronavirus situation. I'm not making light of the situation at all, it just gave me an idea for a Joan/Vera freakytits scenario.I'll be adding new chapters when I have the opportunity.Enjoy!
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Vera walked into the governors office.

She closed the door behind her, standing with her back against it and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She glanced over at Joan, who was sitting behind her desk busy with work, she seemed either completely unaware that Vera was in the room or completely unbothered. It was probably the latter, Vera decided.

Without looking up from her pile of paperwork Joan waved her hand out to Vera, motioning for her to take a seat. 

"Sit down, Vera, you're making the place look untidy."

She finished what she was writing, stacked her paperwork into a nice neat pile, placed her pen down perfectly straight and looked up to see Vera just as she was sitting down.

"What is it Vera?"

Vera looked down into her lap, she knew Joan would instantly become triggered when she told her what she'd just seen on the news. Joan hated germs, she was always cleaning, always trying to enforce cleanliness around the prison. Not that anyone paid attention, many of the officers were always using the toilet and walking straight out again despite the notices left on the backs of the doors to wash their hands before they returned to work.

"Vera, will you please tell me what on earth is going on? if there's a problem with the women then I -"

"It's not the women."

Joan eyed Vera, cupping her hands together in her lap.

"Your mother?"

"No, not my mother either, it's the news. Have you heard what they've said about this Virus?"

"Yes I have, and quite frankly Vera i'm not the slightest bit worried, for myself that is. I can't speak for the hygiene practices of everyone else."

"I'm worried, these women...they're not the cleanest of people at the best of times, they'll use this situation against us. They're saying it can be passed on through saliva, what if one of the women spits at us?"

Joan waved her hand, this was all utter speculation, all this kind of talk would do is make everyone panic.

"ThaT won't happen Vera, I have every confidence that we, here at Wentworth can do our best, our parT to prevent an outbreak amongst the women." 

Vera didn't feel particularly comforted, Governor Ferguson always had the habit of never showing her emotions, or how she really felt, she always spoke generally. Vera nodded her head robotically, she always did this with Joan, Joan knew best so it was pointless speaking up against her. But the governor could sense there was more to it.

"What is it Vera?"

Vera fiddled with her hands... she had to tell Joan what she'd just been told, it was more than just the inside of this prison. She knew she wouldn't take the news well. Why was it always her that had to deliver bad news to Joan? even if it was her fault this time.

"It's...I-I-It's that, well... um... they're sending you home. Not just you, but you, myself and anyone else important. They've offered some of the officers leave with pay too, but some have chosen to stay as essential workers at their own risk. They want us to leave wentworth effective immediately for 3 months." 

Joan almost laughed, but thought that it would probably come out as hysteria at the way she was feeling, so she stood up from the desk instead and walked across the office to the window, she looked out and scoffed to herself.

"Well that is ridiculous. We have no reason to leave. Not a single case has even been reported, we haven't even got anyone down in medical at the moment either, there's not a single reason to raise concern, let alone send us home, send ME home. I'm the governor and this is MY prison. I should be the one who dictates whether we leave or stay here."

Vera always hated it when Joan raised her voice, it put her on edge, she felt like a scolded child even though it wasn't her the anger was being directed at. She had a feeling it was about to be redirected when she told her the next bit of news. She closed her eyes to gather herself together, pulling out her bravery she thought to herself. 

"I have something else..."

"What?" Joan spat out through tight lips.

"It's all my fault, I...I bumped into Mr Channing in the corridor... we were chatting and then we started talking about this whole situation and I may of mentioned a few of my concerns, it was just general chat governor, I promise...but, I think he may have taken it a little bit more seriously than I intended, I really didn't mean for a lockdown of the prison I-"

"Ah, it all makes sense now doesn't it? Channing has been dying to remove me from this office since the first day I sat in that chair."  
Joan pointed to her desk, Vera's head followed. Joan started pacing the office in anger.

"Tell me, Vera, has it made you feel important working together with him to get rid of me? Conspiring against me, you've both certainly found a perfect excuse to get rid of me now. How long has this been going on for?" 

Joan couldn't even look at her deputy, she was so angry she could feel the betrayal running through her veins, how dare she? HOW DARE SHE!

Vera stood up at once, she thought at least standing she would appear taller and more confident, it didn't help at all but she thought it would. 

"No, I...I didn't help him with anything, it was just me as always talking out of turn and he ran with it, clearly. I would never, ever, betray you Joan." 

Vera was now standing in front of the governor, her hand on Joan's left forearm, the younger woman's eyes locked onto the Governors pleading for her to believe her.

Joan looked down at the floor. Vera couldn't have done it purposefully, she wasn't that clever, she was too meek, too mousy. No, this was all Derek Channing's doing she thought to herself. She suddenly felt really exposed, she'd let herself get too angry, let herself be seen. She got her emotions together and placed her hand on top of Vera's. Her display of affection assured her of where her deputy's loyalties were, she wouldn't have risked being in the middle of such an outburst if she wasn't sure she hadn't betrayed Joan. 

"I apologise Vera. That was unprofessional of me."

She swallowed her pride. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself. It's what he would want.

"I'll gather a few important things together, and then I will be better suited to work from home. Thank you for letting me know Vera." 

Vera could feel Joan's skin under her hand even through her uniform, it was warm, she must be so angry she thought.

"Of course, Joan... you must know i'd never hurt you, I wouldn't...I couldn't after all you've done for me. What can I do to prove that?"

Always trying to prove something, always desperate to please her Governor.  
Joan had an idea, she could use this angry energy in a better way later on at her house, if Vera felt inclined to Join. 

"What if we worked together on this Vera. You could come to my home, stay at my home, work from home. Lockdown together."

Vera felt like her head was spinning, this certainly wasn't what she had expected. She was half surprised she hadn't been let go permanently and half excited that Joan still held her in good standing. She knew she didn't have much choice, and the thought of spending time alone with Joan made her feel alive. 

"If that would be more efficient, then of course."

"Very well Vera, collect your things. Go home and collect enough for a month or 2 and come to my house. I have a spare room it will all be in order. Shall we say 7?" 

"Yes...Yes, 7 is fine. Thank you. Sorry again, i'm so sorry for all of this."

Joan motioned for Vera to leave the office, she stood watching her walk away, through the door and down the corridor, as soon as Vera was out of sight she turned around and smashed everything in sight off of her desk in a rage. 

Oh how she had plans for Vera later. 

She had plans to annihilate Derek Channing at some point too.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera walked briskly to her locker.  
She felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt like she had Joan's hands around her neck, like she deserved them around her neck.  
What had she done? She'd ruined all of their trust, Joan had seemed fine but she knew this would come back to bite her. She could feel it.

She reached into her locker, not much was in there, she kept it neat and tidy most of the time, must be something she picked up from Joan she thought. Just a few old bits of paperwork and some snacks, she threw them into the bin and put the rest into her clear plastic bag, zipped it up and got her car keys out. Vera proceeded to walk out of the prison quickly, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole and didn't want to run into any of the other officers on shift. Red faced she went through security and out of the doors, the fresh air welcomed her like an old friend, she raised her face to the sunshine and felt tears stinging the outside of her eyes, daring to fall any minute.  
She hurried to the car, unlocked it and got inside. 

The door closed. The floodgates opened.  
Vera started crying, her face red and hot with stress and upset.  
She knew she was a disappointment, she just wanted to make everything right again with the Governor.  
She'd do anything to make it right. She let the tears fall until they weren't coming out anymore and then sat staring into the car park, she felt better for that. 

Vera saw something move in the corner of her eye. It was Joan.  
She watched the older woman strut over to her car, she slipped inside as elegant as ever, she didn't even look upset. She too didn't drive off right away and Vera thought that maybe she was watching her from afar, but then the car sped off out of the car park.

Vera started her engine and followed out slowly behind, better get packed up. 

...

7pm was fast approaching, everything was packed up for a while, the necessities anyway. Surely Joan owned a washing machine, there wasn't much point in taking everything. Vera's heart started beating fast, she felt herself going into a panic, she'd never been to stay at Joan's before, she'd never known much about her governor except her work ethic. It was making her anxious about being in such close proximity for such an extended amount of time. What was it she had said? "Lockdown together." The thought made her mind race, she wanted to be what Joan needed, a good deputy governor. She felt Joan had a hint of warmth in her voice when she had said that...she felt they had a moment earlier where they mutually understood each other without saying a word. Maybe she was over thinking. 

Vera picked up her bags and loaded up her car, she drove the short distance to Joan's house, pulled up outside and parked.  
She took a deep breath. She could do this, three months was easy, she worked in a prison where it felt like she spent most of her time anyway, the women did much longer stretches of time than this. 

Before she could even get out of the car, Joan came out of the house. 

"Welcome home Vera. I thought I'd help you carry...something." She looked over to the back of the car where two large duffel bags were.

"Oh it's fine, I can manage those... thanks."

"Don't be a martyr Vera, let me help you."

Vera smiled, Joan smiled back. Perhaps they were on good terms still, even after earlier.  
They took the bags out of the car and Vera locked it, she started off towards the house.

"After you." Smiled Joan

Vera went in ahead, Joan eyed the back of the woman in front of her, she licked her bottom lip and enjoyed the view.  
She had Vera right where she wanted her, finally. This was going to be a lockdown full of excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside, Joan closed and locked the door behind them, Vera stood in the middle of the hallway not really knowing where to go, it was always awkward being in someone elses house, she didn't have sleepovers as a child, her mum never allowed it. She couldn't imagine Joan attended many sleepovers either as a child, but Joan always seemed a lot more comfortable with change than she was. Perhaps this time together would mean she could learn a few new things from her mentor. 

"Upstairs Vera, lets go upstairs."

Vera stared at Joan, not sure if she'd heard correctly.

"W...what?"

"Upstairs, that's where people tend to keep their bedrooms. If you'd like to follow me?"

Vera felt stupid. Of course she had meant to take the bags upstairs, not her upstairs to bed.  
Why was she even thinking like this? It would never happen, it was as if one step through the threshold and she'd lost herself.  
She knew she would do whatever Joan wanted while she was here, she felt obligated, no, she felt safe, she wanted to be whatever Joan wanted her to be.

"Oh! yes, of course, sorry, my head is all over the place."

"It's fine Vera, I do ask though that you remove your shoes before going upstairs, I don't allow shoes in my house."

"Of course Governor."

Vera kicked off her shoes and quickly put them tidily next to Joan's work shoes, she almost forgot herself and left them scattered on the floor but she knew that wouldn't be acceptable here. Joan slipped her feet into her slippers and Vera wished she had brought some over with her, this flooring was cold. 

"Vera, Governor is so formal, let's stop with the formalities outside of the prison walls shall we? hmm? You can call me Joan. We're friends here." Joan smiled. 

"And please, while you're here treat this like your own home. Make yourself comfortable."

Joan went up the stairs and looked over her shoulder at Vera, mostly to see if she could manage the large bag, it wasn't far off being the same size as her, and partly because she knew Vera was looking at her, she could feel it. She made brief eye contact with the smaller woman and carried on, a smirk on her face as she reached the top step. 

She showed Vera into a guest bedroom just to the right of the stairs, it was a spacious room, it also had it's own bathroom, everything was decorated in white, grey and black decor. Very clean, very Joan. A plush rug spread out across the entirety of the room, Vera loved the way it felt, and could only imagine how soft and comfortable the bed would be. She hadn't even stayed in hotels as nice as this! this was beautiful. The window faced out over the front of the house, allowing for a lot of sunlight during the day, nice and dark in the evening with the curtains drawn. She wondered what Joan's room looked like. 

"I thought after today's events we could maybe have a little dinner in an hour with some wine perhaps?" 

Vera suddenly realised she was very hungry.

"That would be great, Joan...thanks again, for all of this...allowing me to work with you."

Joan reached over in front of Vera and put the bag she was carrying next to the one the smaller woman had just discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed, Vera caught a hint of her perfume as her hair went past her face, and a glimpse down the front of her shirt when she stood back up. The tall woman was now suddenly very close to her. She was divine, so beautifully handsome up close, part of her wanted to ask her to take her shirt off entirely, since when had she even liked women in this way? Sensing an opportune moment Joan was enticed by Vera's eagerness to impress, she leaned down and placed her mouth close to Vera's ear.

"It's really no problem, there's much work to be done, and I plan to effectively mentor you, Ms Bennett." She smiled to herself as she pulled away.

It was then that Vera knew she definitely liked Joan. 

A warmth grew between her legs as soon as the governors breath hit her earlobe, hairs standing up on the back of her neck, she wanted whatever this woman had to offer. 

"Well, make yourself comfortable Vera, i'm going to take a shower, feel free to unpack your belongings, all of the drawers in here are empty."

With that Joan left the room, Vera followed, catching herself in her doorway before she made herself look a complete fool. She saw Joan disappear into the second door down the hallway from where she was. She didn't close the door behind her. An invitation? No, surely not, it would be inappropriate. 

"Get a grip Vera." She said to herself. There was no way Joan liked her back, she was just being a welcoming host. She began to unpack some of her things into the drawers, it would occupy her mind for a while.

...

Joan walked into her room, leaving the door open behind her as always.

She slipped out of her clothes, and folded them neatly before putting them on a nearby chair. The bathroom was her favourite part of the house, it was so clean, so cleansing. She turned the shower on, letting it warm up. She knew she was playing games with Vera, she knew the woman was probably unpacking and thinking about her. The thought turned her on immensely. Her mind wandered and she felt herself growing damp between her thighs.

Shower warm, she stepped inside. The stress of the day had caught up with her, she suddenly realised how tired she was. Joan let the hot water cascade over her, wetting her hair as she stood rolling her neck side to side, loosening her tight shoulders. She remembered how angry she had been earlier, that couldn't be helping things either, she needed to control that. She began to think again how irritated she'd felt because of Vera's actions, purposeful or not, she'd aided in her removal, she felt herself growing more annoyed by the second once again, full of regret - why had she even left the premises? She knew better! Now that she was on the outside would she even be able to get back in? She shouldn't have even walked out of the prison doors. Stupid stupid stupid! she thought to herself.

She wanted to punish Vera for her carelessness.  
No...She wanted Vera to punish her.

Before she could stop herself Joan threw open the shower door, soaking wet she grabbed a towel, the shower was still running, she threw the towel around herself and was out in the hallway dripping water everywhere. 

She stopped inside the guest room door, Vera was on her knees putting things away.

"Vera." It came out raspy like she'd been running, desperation in her voice.

Vera turned around and saw the soaking wet woman, she stood up alarmed.

"Is everything alright?" Clearly something was wrong, but it was polite to ask.

Joan took her towel off and let it drop to the floor, the younger woman felt her whole body vibrating with anticipation. The older woman walked over to the bed and bent herself over it, standing on long legs, torso face down against the sheets, hands spread out in front of her. 

"Please... Vera, I need you to punish me."

Vera couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had never been in this position. She had never seen Joan in normal clothes let alone naked. But she knew sometimes everyone needed a little mentoring and it seemed that Joan wanted to put her to the test. She would not disappoint this time.

Vera stood behind Joan and without warning with her right hand she pushed three fingers inside her, Joan inhaled sharply at the lack of lubrication and then exhaled with a deep moan as she felt the fullness inside her. Vera felt very strong, in control. She remembered all the times Joan had made her feel small and she felt smug, the tables had turned. With her left hand she began to rain down slaps to Joan's ass cheeks. Joan cried out. 

"How does it feel Joan, to be out of control?"

Joan felt tender as she was repeatedly slapped, she wanted to be slapped into submission, she was always in control it got tiring. She felt the three digits inside her begin to move, she grew wetter.

Vera felt the memory of the governors breath on her earlobe again as she took what she wanted, as she continued to pleasure the naked woman she came to the realisation that Joan had known what she was doing. She had her doing things for her just like she wanted, just like she had probably planned from the beginning. She was always playing games with her, she thought her weak. She probably wanted her to be on lockdown here so she could torment her, not mentor her. She knew she couldn't allow Joan the luxury to come. She wanted Joan to know that she could control the situation for once. Vera stopped her ministrations almost immediately at that thought and removed her fingers. 

"What are you doing?"

Joan was panting and she felt herself twitch at the loss of pain and pleasure.

"If you want to play games with me, I'll play them with you too. I've learnt from the best Joan."


	4. Chapter 4

Humiliation burned her face.

Joan abruptly turned herself around, now sitting on the edge of the bed she reached down for her discarded towel, wrapping it back around her, hiding her embarrassment. She could feel how wet she was still between her legs. She felt herself growing angry at what Vera had just denied her. How dare she? in HER home. How dare she humiliate her. 

No. She had humiliated herself and she knew it.

This had to stop. These emotional outbursts were getting worse and worse and always ended up at her expense. Joan tucked loose wet hair behind her ear, regained her composure. 

Vera hadn't moved, she stood in shock at what had just happened, as fulfilling as it was, it was such a surprise. She hadn't expected Joan to come bursting into the room like that, what was all of this about? She knew Joan had some issues but surely she couldn't go on like this for their entire time together, this wasn't why she wanted to be here. She wanted to be around Joan, she wanted what she had to offer, but this was too much too quickly. She stood looking at Joan, her accusatory eyes scanning the older woman's face for any kind of indication on what was going on inside that complex mind of hers. Her face felt warm, she knew she was red, classic confusion and a drop of embarrassment at exercising her own authority.

"Is this why you asked me to be here? to manipulate me, to play games with me?"

Joan looked up, the silence broken by her tormentor.

"No, that's not why I asked you here. I asked you here because we need to work together during the lockdown and a governor needs her deputy governor for things to run effectively."

"You have an interesting way of working together..."

Joan almost rolled her eyes, sarcasm wasn't very fitting when it came out of Vera's mouth. She looked back at her face, held her gaze, and stood up.

"It won't happen again."

Vera stepped back as Joan walked by. This wasn't fair, she wasn't done with the conversation, where was she going? This was just like Joan, do something dramatic and without reason and then walk off without an explanation. How could they keep working together with this sort of communication?

"Joan... can we talk?!"

The smaller woman would be heard. Joan wouldn't walk away this time.

The taller woman spun around, an emotionless face with a hint of defiance across it, she was pretending nothing had happened out of the ordinary. 

"About what?"

"You can't be serious?! Joan, you came in here, threw yourself across the bed, and begged me to punish you!"

"Yes. That's exactly what happened. What else should we discuss about it?"

"Well...w-what about, WHY?"

Joan took a step closer to the smaller woman, once more she leaned down close to her ear and whispered in a low calm voice.

"Because I wanted it, because YOU wanted it, you've been looking at me since you stepped through the front door Vera, and you NEED to feel something other than weakness for a change. I've given you what you needed, haven't I? hmmm?"

Turning the tables was a specialty of hers and she knew it was the only way to get out of this situation without looking like a fool. She wasn't about to admit it was because she was upset with herself and didn't know how to control her emotions.

Vera's mouth felt dry, she knew Joan thought she was weak. It was one thing thinking it to yourself but another thing to have it validated. She felt hurt, she felt called out. She felt aroused by the governors lips so close to her skin.

"I'll teach you many things Vera, but one thing you won't learn is how to deny me."

Joan walked briskly out of the room and down the hallway back into her own, she shut the door behind her and leaned against the wood. Closed her eyes and felt all the humiliation flow out of her. She was safe now behind closed doors, what on earth had she been thinking? 

She could hear the shower still running, and suddenly felt cold, goosebumps forming on her skin from lack of warmth, she went into the bathroom and stepped back into the shower. 

...

Vera stood rooted to the spot.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Her clit pulsing between her legs.

How did she do that? How did she make her feel so brave yet so small? How did she make her body betray itself? How did she make her want her so intensely?  
Again there was no answered questions, just Vera left with her own thoughts. She felt ungrateful, rude for denying Joan. 

She stepped towards the bedroom door, and stood in the doorway. Looking down the hallway she could see that the once open bedroom was now closed. It couldn't stay like this, the lockdown could go on for weeks, and they couldn't live like strangers in the same house, angry about unresolved issues.

Vera slowly walked to Joan's room, like a scorned child about to ask to be let off the hook. She would apologise, start fresh. 

She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

She got nothing. As expected, Joan wouldn't want to talk to her. 

She knocked again.

No answer.

Vera felt her skin prickle a little as she suddenly started to wonder if Joan was okay, the whole situation had been so weird, maybe Joan was inside upset.

In a moment of bravery, and curiosity, Vera slowly opened the door into the large room.

There was no sign of her host but she could hear the shower running. Vera found herself walking towards the bathroom door but stopped herself just as her hand reached for the handle. 

"Jesus, what am I doing?"

What was she going to do? Walk into the bathroom and stand there looking at her boss? This wasn't normal, this wasn't what colleagues did. She ran her hands over her face in frustration, what was happening to her? The small woman felt stupid and out of control. She decided she would just go back to her room and pack her things back up. She could work from home instead.

As she turned to leave she heard Joan say something from the bathroom. Had she known she was here the entire time?

"I didn't hear what you said... I just came to check on you..."

Again Joan said something but she didn't catch what it was, so she gently opened the bathroom door, the room was full of steam, the mirror on the wall clouded completely just like the shower, glass all around it, it was completely encased in a haze of warmth. She could make out Joan inside it though, and she clearly hadn't heard her come in. 

Vera thought for a second she was talking to herself, but then she realised it wasn't that at all, her mentor was deep in the middle of pleasuring herself and those were moans that she had heard from outside the door. 

She should leave, if Joan saw her it would only make everything worse. It would give her the wrong idea.

...

Joan's right hand was between her pale thighs, her index and middle finger gliding up and down her slit, she couldn't help but moan, desperate for satisfaction. Usually she enjoyed building herself up, but she was already up and her clit felt like a hard pearl beneath her fingertips, she needed more. She opened the shower door and reached into the small cupboard under the sink, she pulled out a large object and jumped back into the shower. 

Joan secured the dildo onto the glass of the shower using the suction attachment. She turned up the temperature of the water, it was close to burning but the sting of the hot water made her twitch where Vera's fingers had not long been. She positioned herself onto the elevated dildo and let out a deep guttural sound at the ecstasy she felt. She loved feeling full, it was always what made her tip over the edge. 

As Joan gradually rode herself towards an orgasm, she was grateful for all the fencing she did, the burn in her thighs was almost unbearable, but she knew all her hard work was what kept her from stopping, she felt proud of that and with and extra boost of smugness she went harder, letting herself fall deeper onto the object. She used her hands to tease her nipples, the bathroom began to get filled with the sounds of Joan Ferguson fucking herself, grunting and almost screaming herself into a desperation fueled frenzy, seeking her release. 

...

Vera couldn't believe what she was witnessing, it was almost as incredulous as earlier except for the fact that Joan didn't know she was here, in her bathroom. She watched the woman in her shower, she had seen her take something out from the cupboard, unsure of what it was at first but it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was once she heard the sounds coming from the shower. Oh how she wished she could see Joan more clearly, but the steam only allowed her a silhouette of the goddess inside. Vera knew she should leave, she decided she would in a few minutes, she was transfixed on Joan.

...

Joan was so close, she could feel the familiar grip in her lower belly, muscles tightening. She let her right hand fall between her legs again, circling her clit, it didn't take more than a few seconds before she came hard, crying out nonsensical words, the force of her gratification pushing her off of the dildo and against the opposite pane of glass, she put her hands in front of herself to catch her fall, fingers sliding condensation off of the transparent wall. Through the gap she saw Vera staring back at her, her ragged breath quickly putting the steam back where it had been. 

Joan smirked to herself, this time fully satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

The last few weeks had passed rather quickly, Vera thought to herself as she was sitting at Joan's dining table filling out paperwork. Both women had been so focused on making sure they went back to Wentworth prepared and on top of all work that the time had flown by. Will Jackson had forgotten to log in incident reports at the time of an event and Mr. Channing would love to find any excuse to remove Joan, so while she had the time she decided to just fix the reports without mentioning it to her superior. She wrote the last sentence, and put her pen down on the table, yawned and stopped work for the day. The room had become a little more dark than when she'd last looked up, must be about 7pm she thought looking around the room for a clock. There wasn't one. 

Vera glanced over to where Joan was sitting, hunched over the coffee table in the living room, typing away on her laptop. She'd been siting like that for hours, silence washed over the whole house, except for the fast taps on the keyboard. 

"You should come and sit up here... you look so uncomfortable." Vera rested her chin on her left palm, elbow bent on the table. She continued to watch Joan type away, oblivious to her having even spoken. Which was usually the case, so she just sat admiring how focused the older woman looked. Her gaze was broken when Joan suddenly pressed her last key, and shut the laptop a little harder than she had probably intended. She leaned back into the sofa, closed her eyes briefly and ran her fingers through her hair, stretched her long arms above her head and clicked her neck from side to side.

"Joan?"

The taller woman stood up, and picked up the empty glass she had sitting next to her stack of files on the coffee table, she walked over to the freezer and took out the vodka.

"Vera?" She unscrewed the bottle and poured a little into the glass, she looked up at her deputy as she took her first sip.

"Did you hear what I said? I said, you should sit over here when you're using your laptop, you look so uncomfortable, it can't be doing you any good, especially when you're so -"

"So.. what?" Joan looked at her quizzically, a small smirk on the edges of her lips. She already knew what she was about to say, she just loved to play with Vera. She took another sip of her drink. The last few weeks had been like this, they'd grown quite comfortable with each other, despite what had transpired when Vera first came to stay, the unspoken event had melted away but still somehow lingered in the air. Despite that they'd become good friends somewhat, a quiet understanding between them that it would be awkward to bring it up. She was starting to enjoy having someone here in the house with her, it broke up the silence, it broke up the noise in her own head that she used to have whenever she was alone. 

Vera smirked back. "Tall.. you can't sit like that."

"Tall? maybe because you're below average height Vera, everything seems bigger hmm?..." She smiled and shot back the last of the contents in her glass. "Sorry, I should have offered you one, would you like one?"

"No, I better not... I'm tired as it is, it'll only make me worse. You know how alcohol goes straight to my head." This was true, whenever Vera had a little too much to drink, she did tend to overshare, sometimes it was endearing, sometimes it was nonsense. The pair had shared a few evenings debriefing lately after a long day of working from home together, vodka soda seemed to be Vera's drink of choice, Shiraz was Joan's but subsequently they were all out of that. 

"Hmm...that's very true, exercising self restraint is a healthy trait to have Ms. Bennett, good for you." Joan walked over to the dining table, pulled out a chair and sat down, she too rested her elbows on the table and placed her head between both hands, tiredness all over her face. She craved a long soak in the bath, classical music playing and a massage. No such luck tonight.

"What shall we do for dinner tonight? I don't feel like cooking...but I refuse to eat that poison you insist on having, Pizza really isn't healthy for you, you know."

"No" Vera let out a small half laugh, "It's not...but not everything that tastes good is good for you...I enjoy it..."

Joan loved the way Vera's cheeks flushed when she laughed, something she had noticed since spending more time together. She loved when she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking too, which is what she was doing now. Joan's mind began to wander, she thought about what else looked good to her right now and it had nothing to do with food. "...But we can have whatever you'd like, I can even cook for us if you don't mind me in your kitchen..." Vera was still talking, unaware that her boss wanted to devour her. 

Joan thought back to the way things had started when Vera first came to stay with her, she couldn't help think about it from time to time. Just because they didn't talk about it out loud, didn't mean she hadn't played it over and over in her head.

Vera stopped talking when she noticed Joan's eyes glaze over, she thought perhaps she was tired and just off in her own little world, she did that a lot. Even in the dusk of the room she couldn't help but see how stunning the older woman was. Her thoughts went back to the first day she came over. She knew she shouldn't keep thinking about it, but nothing being said only made it worse, and she couldn't get the images of Joan out of her head. It was fine when they were both working, both busy, but sitting in silence it felt like someone was begging her to daydream about it.

...

Vera locked eyes with Joan, she felt like she might drop to the floor with embarrassment.  
Her mouth was so dry she felt like she was choking on air. She had to get out of Joan's bedroom as quickly as possible, she turned quickly and went back down the hallway to her designated room. She closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor.

Sweat was beading on her forehead, her heart racing. The thrill of it pulling at the corners of her mouth, Vera smiled widely, her right hand came up to meet her lips as she started to laugh hysterically, oh what must Joan have thought when she saw her watching her? It was going to be so awkward now, she couldn't help but laugh until tears pooled into her eyes, at which point the laughter turned into crying.

Shit.

She'd known she was there... now what?

...

Joan turned off the shower, stepped out into the cooler air and reached for her towel. She wrapped her hair up into another, and walked out into her bedroom. Vera was gone. She knew she would be but she had hoped she might have lingered, she loved to watch Vera squirm and the words she so longed to come out fail her. Joan thought about the younger woman while she dried herself off and found a set of comfortable clothes to put on, a pair of black linen trousers and a white loose fitting t-shirt. She left her hair wet, onyx waves accentuating her pale skin.

She walked down the hallway with every intention of just going straight down the stairs to start cooking dinner but she paused outside of the room Vera was in. Her fist raised to knock on the door, she lightly tapped three times. "Vera?" It came out soft, even toned.

She heard movement on the other side and a moment later Vera opened the door in pink shorts and matching pink camisole.   
"Sorry I was just getting changed, is everything ok?" Vera looked up at Joan with an unreadable expression. This was a first. Joan squinted slightly, as if it would help her understand what the other woman was thinking...but...nothing. Odd.

"Yes, of course. Dinner in 30? I'll open the wine. Or would you prefer vodka with your meal? I have some in the freezer." Joan looked back, eyes locked, the awkwardness radiating off the pair of women but nobody daring to open that can of worms. "Sounds great, I'll come and help you, if you need a hand..."

"No, that's quite alright, I can manage very well by myself -" Joan tucked her hair behind one ear as she was talking and Vera screamed on the inside, Joan was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Ok, if you're sure... thanks, and again...thanks for letting me stay Joan."

The two women exchanged small half smiles and went their separate ways, Joan downstairs to the Kitchen and Vera back in her room.

...

Joan's pulse was racing, she pushed her chair back from the dining table, stood up and walked to the opposite end in a second, she grabbed Vera's head from the nape of her neck and kissed her deeply. Vera, shocked pulled back after a minute or two, breath ragged "Joan, w-what..." 

"Don't talk Vera, I just need to have you, I have since the first day. I know you feel the same way, I know I'm no good for you, but sometimes not everything that tastes good, is good for you." 

Vera smirked, and pulled Joan back in for another kiss, her hands in dark hair, Joan's hands reaching for her shirt.


End file.
